


That One  hOOOoooOo shit, so you’re the older sibling my best friend always talks about hahah wow tHEY NEVER BOTHERED TELLING ME YOU WERE THIS HOT” au

by SecretMaker



Series: That One AU [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	That One  hOOOoooOo shit, so you’re the older sibling my best friend always talks about hahah wow tHEY NEVER BOTHERED TELLING ME YOU WERE THIS HOT” au

9-22-15  
Prompt: hOOOoooOo shit, so you’re the older sibling my best friend always talks about hahah wow tHEY NEVER BOTHERED TELLING ME YOU WERE THIS HOT” au  
Pairing: Rintori  
Rating: T  
  
Ai propped his feet up in Kou’s lap with a heavy sigh. She spared him an absent smile and stroked his shin.  
  
“Long day?” she asked, not looking up from her textbook.  
  
“Who the fuck decided design was a good major?” he groaned. She smiled.  
  
“The same idiot who told his best friend to go into pre-law,” she said. “You had a lecture with the Dragon Lady, right?” Ai groaned louder.  
  
“Eighty minutes, Kou-chan. She talked for eighty straight minutes about why the color green didn’t belong in plaid. Eighty minutes.” Kou clicked her tongue and patted his leg, turning her page with the other book. “You wanna know the best part?” he continued. “She had a green plaid skirt on last Tuesday. God, I hate her.”   
  
Kou was saved from answering by the door opening and a tall, angry-looking man bundling several bags through. She jumped up with a gasp, throwing herself at the man and dislodging Ai from the couch in the process. “Onii-chan!” she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck. He dropped one of the bags to catch her around the waist.  
  
“Gou, come on!” he shouted. “Let me at least get through the door!” Kou laughed and released him, bouncing on her heels as he dropped the rest of his bags and started peeling himself out of his winter clothes. Ai watched him for a moment, then let his head drop to the floor and closed his eyes, still wallowing in his anguish.  
  
“Onii-chan, this is my friend Ai-kun,” Kou was saying. “He’s the design major I was telling you about.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” her brother said. “Matsuoka Rin.” Ai raised his hand in greeting. He peeled an eye open to look at Rin, and his brain promptly switched off.  
  
Kou never said that Rin was so hot.  
  
Burgandy hair fell straight and choppy around a strong jawline, framing eyes the same color and shape as Kou’s. Rin was tall and obviously well-muscled, with smooth tanned skin and perfectly proportioned features.  
  
There was just one problem.  
  
“Who the fuck wears leopard print with paisley?” he asked, glaring at Rin’s offensive outfit. Rin sputtered and opened his mouth indignantly. Ai turned to glare at Kou. “Kou-chan, he’s wearing leopard print jeggings,” he whined. “Where did you go wrong?” Kou laughed and shook her head fondly.  
  
“Sorry, Ai-kun,” she said with a shrug. “I tried, really. But Australia got to him first.” Ai grunted and closed his eyes again. He could hear Rin grumbling something under his breath as he dragged Kou away, but he was still too offended by Rin’s outfit to care.  
  
  
  
“Okay, what the fuck,” Rin spat as soon as he had tugged Gou into the kitchen and shut the door.  
  
“Sorry, Onii-chan, but I did warn you he’s a design major,” she said. “He really cares about fashion.”  
  
“Not that,” Rin snapped. “You’ve known this kid for five years and you never thought to mention how cute he was? I looked like an idiot!” Gou stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
